


"It's not always love when you feel butterflies in you stomach." - Loki

by november_ash



Series: It's not always love when you feel butterflies in you stomach - Writing Prompt [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/november_ash/pseuds/november_ash
Summary: The Reader was teached by Loki and he falls in love with them. Then a enemy of loki decides, they need to die.





	"It's not always love when you feel butterflies in you stomach." - Loki

You are very calm and look at the wall opposite. By now you've been sitting here for so long that you can see patterns in the dark stone. You always fall asleep for a short while, but the cold in the room keeps bringing you back. A man crosses your thoughts. Loki. Already since weeks together in Asgard. He found you on earth and promised to teach you magic. So far, you've done well, but for some reason Loki has changed. He has become cold and reserved to you and does not touch you anymore. There used to be many touches.

The door to the room opens and Loki comes to you. He sits down next to you and puts a hand on your thigh. "I'm sorry that I left you here. Unfortunately it had to be. "Loki's hand is freezing cold and you're shivering. You get up. "I'm cold.", You say and look at Loki pleadingly. Loki nods. "I know. But so it is better for you, believe me. "With these words, he goes out of the room and closes the door behind you. You lie down again and stare at the wall.

Apparently many days later Loki comes to you and carries you out of your cell. Your skin is frozen blue and you are only breathing flat. You did not get food. You open your eyes, but it is too dark to see anything. You cuddle up close to Loki to get some of his warmth. It's only slightly warmer than your own skin, but it makes a huge difference to you. Loki sets you down on a bed and strokes your hair back. "Sleep," he says and your eyes close.

Hours later you wake up. You turn on your back and pull the blanket tight around you. Your stomach is not even growling anymore. Something is moving behind your back and you're driving around. It's Loki. "I got you something to eat." You make a smile and sit up. Your eyes light up as you see it's your favorite food. Still, you eat slowly and enjoy every bite. Finally you are finished and lie down again. Loki sits behind you and puts his arms around you. You really want to shake it off, but you're still too weak. You're drifting back to sleep.

When you wake up this time, Loki is with you. "Why?" You ask in a low voice. Loki shakes his head. "That was nothing personal." "Nothing personal?", You ask and your voice gets louder. "You've left me who knows how long in an icy room without food. How can this not be personal ?! "You rise unsteadily and go to the bathroom. You take a bath and burst into tears. You fell in love with him, but that was obviously a mistake. He is the god of the joke. How could you allow this?

When Loki knocks on the door, you're still crying. You suppress your tears quickly and lean back. You do not answer, but he comes in anyway. "Darling. I'm sorry ... "You raise your voice. "Do not say, I'm sorry. If you were sorry, you would not have done it. "Loki drops his head. "I'm sorry, anyway." You nod. "Was that it? I want to go back to earth! "Loki's green eyes seem to be sad. But he answers, "Get dressed, then I'll bring you back." You nod. "Turn around." Loki leaves the room and you take new clothes from your pile.

Dressed, you leave the room and go silently with Loki to Bifrost. Heimdall awaits you there, giving you a little privacy. "You'll leave me alone and my planet too!" Loki nods and then just leaves. You nod to Heimdall and he sends you back to earth.

For a few weeks, everything goes well on earth. Your apartment was still there and it all looked like you had never been away. But something was funny. Although Loki has promised you to leave you alone, you are constantly aware of his presence. You do not think about it anymore and do not leave your house anymore. One day there will be a knock on your door. You take a Taser and go slowly to the door. It's Loki. You lift the taser and throw some salvos of electricity on it, but it seems to bring nothing. He is getting closer to you. He puts his hand to your forehead and you twist your eyes.

"Loki! Do it finally, I do not have time forever! ", These words finally wake you from your sleep and you turn to the voice. "What's that ?!", you ask and look nervously to Loki. "He loves you. And that's why you have to die. ", Says the unknown voice. You open your eyes. "What ?!" Loki looks down. "I have to do it." You fight against your shackles, but you can not move. Loki helps you to your feet and sits on a chair.

You look at him pleadingly, but he does not look you in the face. "It's not always love when you feel butterflies in you stomach.", Says he and raises a knife. He cut you in the stomach and you scream in pain. You fall and Loki just watches.


End file.
